


I don't want to make it awkward but you gave me a boner.

by SnowKillWhite



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen isn't innocent, Little stories, M/M, Smut, awkward moment, but really a lot of awkward moment, not really a big plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKillWhite/pseuds/SnowKillWhite
Summary: Everyone always thought Allen was the innocent one. Ever since people learned he was in a relationship with Cross, everyone thought that Cross was the one who 'perverted' the younger man. Reality was way far off than people thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokokosir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokosir/gifts).



 

 

  1. **Introduction**




 

Everyone always thought Allen was the innocent one. Ever since people learned he was in a relationship with Cross, everyone thought that Cross was the one who 'perverted' the younger man. Reality was way far off then people thought.

 

First let's talk about how they got together. Allen was still rather young, seventeen if he remembered correctly. It took a lot of time and persuasion from Allen so Cross would accept to give their 'relation' a try. That didn't mean he went easy on him for his training. At first, Allen was content with their relationship. Just a few hand holding, small and quick hugs before he would go to sleep inside his own bed, sometime the praising words came with small ruffling of his hair. It was really just that. Not even kissing. It was only in his last days of training, knowing Cross would leave, Allen had ask for a kiss. Not a french kiss, just a small peck. Cross denied him. So Allen rather violently grabbed Cross coat and smashed their lips together. Cross had smirked softly at that. Before hitting Allen head to make him passed out and run away. But now without washing away the small drop of blood from his bow and put a soft kiss on Allen's cheek.

 

_One years later, they found each other again._

 

They shared their first french kiss. It was a disaster. Because Allen was the one that initiate it, out of anger for being treat like a child.

 

_“I'm not a child! I'm an adult I want a real kiss! I need more than just holding hands for two minutes and a goodnight hugs!”_

 

Cross laughed after the pathetic french kiss Allen gave him. He wasn't really talented at that. So while he was doing his rent, Cross smashed their lips together letting his tongue play with Allen's tongue. It was their first make out session. It left both of them panting with needs they tried to ignore. Well at least Cross did. After all he was the more experimented.

 

_“Marian..”_

 

Allen had breathed out his name with a bit too much lust for Cross liking.

 

_“Not yet.”_

_“But..”_

_“We'll talk about it once you are a real adult.”_

_“But I am an adult.”_

_“Not really.”_

_“I'll be 19 in one year! I am an adult.”_

_“I'm sure you can behave a little more than.~”_

 

And oh boy, neither of them knew how hard it would be. At first they rediscovered each other. Talking a lot, holding hands, hugging a bit longer than before but still keeping it safe.

 

But if it wasn't that simple and a lot of awkward situation broke their routine.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Out of the shower.**




 

Cross and Allen weren't really shy. Well it was expected from Cross but a lot of people thought that Allen would be shy. They often saw each other naked in the path but they never really stared at each other because they weren't that interested in each other physically. Until recently. They never went to the shower together. Allen would take a shower in the morning, to wake up entirely and enjoy some time alone. Cross would take a shower before going to bed, so he would be clean and fresh against the bed-sheet. And of course he slept naked usually. But at one point it was bound to happen, that they would catch each other after or during the shower. Even if they spend time together once Cross and Allen came back from the ark, they never really saw each other without clothes on. Be it that Cross was putting a distance between them so he wouldn't get 'too close' and never spend the night with him or be it because Allen had a lot of work with the ark.

 

Allen sighed deeply inside the shower. He wouldn't mind taking a shower with Cross.. but he knew they couldn't move too fast. And he didn't really thought he was completely ready himself. He sighed letting the water hit his body as he closed his eyes. He didn't even heard the door opening and Cross entering the public bathroom. It was very late probably around two in the morning, Allen had just came back from mission so he didn't think before taking a shower, forgetting that Cross would take a shower at this hours.

 

Cross didn't care when he entered the bathroom and heard the water running, he just wanted to take his own shower and returned to his bedroom to sleep and drink. But when he saw Allen's walking out of the shower with no towel, he slightly opened his mouth. Allen was turning his back to him, humming softly, water still running on his body, his wet hair reaching his shoulder. Cross had to admit he realized at that point that Allen had the body of an adult. He had muscles but not like Sokaro, thank god, it wouldn't look good on Allen since he was so small. And damn, Allen had a nice ass. Cross vaguely wondered how it would feel in his hands. The drop of water were falling slowly, almost teasing Cross, rolling on Allen's back, to his ass, between the cheek, his thighs..

 

The snap back at reality was when Allen turned around and gasped surprised, immediately covering himself with a towel. He was prude normally but.. The situation took him by surprise. Cross coughed slightly and went over Allen ruffling his wet hair.

 

_“Just got back?”_

_“Yes. Not asleep yet?”_

_“Who do you take me for brat?”_

_“An old man?”_

 

Cross groaned and Allen laughed. The situation was still awkward between them, especially with Cross being a bit hard inside his pants.

 

_“Well I hum..”_

_“Yeah. Go to bed brat, you look like crap.”_

_“Thanks you look good too.”_

 

Allen grumbled. Cross started to undress as he walked to one of the shower, trying to act natural. And Allen did his best to not stare, drying himself up and dressing up in his pajamas.

 

 

Both of them realized how attracted they were to each others and how they body changed.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Learn to knock.**




 

It wasn't rare for Allen to suddenly popped into Cross room using the ark when he was lonely or upset and wanted to be left alone, only with his master. It was often after a mission that turned bad of after nightmare. They would play some game with cards, talk for a pretty long time or just stay in silent holding hands while Cross would drink. Sometime, Allen would talk for two and Cross would just nod or laugh at him. But tonight, it was just loneliness and insomnia. Allen opened the arch from inside his room to go inside Cross room.

 

It was around 4 a.m inside the order, Cross was laying naked on his bed, the blanket were on the bottom of the bed. Countless of bottles on the floor showed how much he had drink before going inside the bed but he was still not asleep. He had closed his eyes but Allen was on his mind, not in an innocent way. He found himself getting excited and that was bad. Thankfully it was really early so he had some time alone to take care of his 'problem'. He slowly let his mind wonder in his memories of Allen's wet body, imagining him inside his bed, shaking from the pleasure under his hand, imagining all the little sounds.. It was bad. He was so hard just thinking about it. He slowly let his hand grabbed his aching erection. He slowly started to move his hand, up and down, groaning slightly from the pleasure. He couldn't get Allen's body out of his mind, his beautiful ass with water running down on him.. He let out a low moan, his hand tightening around his cock. He almost felt guilty to touch himself thinking about Allen in this way, but he couldn't take him out of his damn mind. He was going to wait for Allen to be ready, for himself to be ready to really have his apprentice under him. For now his imagination was getting him off pretty well, so well that he didn't noticed the door of the ark opening as he started to touch himself faster.

 

He, obviously had to groaned Allen's name while Allen was crossing the door. And time froze. How ironic was that, being caught red-handed masturbating in his (almost? Older? Younger?) 40-ish years old, by his apprentice nonetheless and while moaning his name. Cross wasn't the type to get embarrassed but right now the situation was awkward. It was even more awkward that Allen was not looking at him. He was looking more down, at his hand around his dick. In any other situation, Cross would have laugh at the way Allen had opened his mouth slightly, his cheek reddening more and more by seconds, looking with wide eyes. Cross finally snapped to break the moment.

 

_“What?! Never saw someone jerking off?!”_

_“I.. Uhm..”_

_“Don't just stand there!!”_

 

Allen pointed at the ark stumbling on his words. In any other way, Cross would have laugh, if he hadn't been so close to blow his load thinking of the him.

 

_“I.. Gonna go.. Sorry! I didn't wanted to- I didn't thought- I- Sorry I'll go just.. keep doing what you're doing or something I'm sorry!”_

 

Allen immediately walked back into the ark and closed the door. Cross sighed deeply, feeling his excitation wavering a bit. Well he wasn't too happy to have his mind interrupting his body needs. He groaned, grabbing a half empty bottle of wine and down it.

 

Fuck it.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Close the window.**




 

Allen always had the habit to leave his window open, especially during mission so he could jump out by it in case something was happening. But this habit in case of emergency turned out into a everyday habit. When he was taking a shower during a mission he would open the window and leave it open until he was freezing inside the bedroom. He was always like that and Timcampy was often flying around outside to see if there was any anomaly. Sadly it did bring some problem. He already got sick for forgetting to close the window during a really really cold winter day, getting his belonging wet because he let the window open on rainy days. While in training, Cross very often yelled at him for that. Now he couldn't take staying in a room with all the window close.

 

Like tonight, he kept his window open, feeling too close off despite the cold entering the room. He was lost in his thought, thinking about Cross and how their relationship was evolving slightly and yet not at all. Allen sighed rubbing his face inside his bed. He needed more contact with Cross, maybe just sleep together. He wasn't even thinking about sex! Well.. He was but he was young and it was normal especially with someone like Cross.. And he couldn't get the image of what he saw a few days before, Cross moaning his name and touching himself.. He blushed seeing the budge inside his pajama pants.

 

Allen wasn't innocent, it wasn't the first time he had an erection and had to take care of it. He just never really took the time lately to take care of it. With the ark and everything, he didn't took time for himself. And having Cross image like that in his head wasn't helping. He slowly pushed one of his hand inside his pants, the other sneaking up inside his shirt to play with his chest. He knew he was pretty sensible to the touch here, so his fingers slowly pinched one of his nipples causing him to moan softly. It had been a while and his body was reminding him of that. He didn't really wanted to take his time. But he couldn't take off the moan Cross made and it turned him on to no end. His other hand slowly pumped up and down, his thumb collecting the pre-cum over the head making his moaned a bit loudly. His fingers pinched a bit harder on the small red bulge over his chest as his hand worked faster on his cock, causing him to arch his back and bite on his lips to not moan too loud.

 

_“Marian..~”_

 

He breathed out Cross name and immediately felt embarrassed to say it out loud while being alone, his voice sounds too loud but it send waves of arousal through his body too. He whispered the name again and again, his hands moving faster pushing his body on the edge until he fell from it, hitting his climax, moaning softly.

 

During his 'alone time' he forgot about the open window and didn't saw the small golden golem that was resting on it until he came down from his high.

 

_“Tim! Don't tell me-”_

 

He froze when the golem revealed his teeth confirming his doubts. Before he could get up to catch the golem, it flew away. Allen quickly got up to run after the golem who was flying to his Master's room. Cross was more than surprise to see Timcampy suddenly inside his room quickly followed by Allen.

 

_“Don't.”_

_“Don't what?”_

_“He know exactly what I'm talking about!”_

 

Cross grabbed the golem to look at it before Timcampy opened his mouth showing what happen just a few minutes ago. Allen blushed heavily while Cross just gave a small laugh.

 

Well that was an awkward moment. From this day, Allen never forgot to close the window.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  1. **Stop stealing my shirts.**




 

 

Despite not sleeping together, Allen often sneak inside Cross room when he wasn't here. The room was often a source of comfort when Cross wasn't here. He wouldn't admit to Cross how.. Addicted he was to Cross. Not like he would die without Cross but he knew his master was a big part of his life, bigger than ever now. The first time he found himself alone in Cross was by 'accident'. He just wanted to spend some time with Cross but he forgot Cross was gone to some sort of meeting. He felt dumb standing in the room like that. He let himself drop on Cross bed and cuddled with the pillow exhausted. The last past days, he had been unable to sleep for unknown reason so he wanted to ask Cross to spend some time together. He groaned when Timcampy threw something over his head. He grabbed what was suddenly covering his head and blinked seeing it was one of Cross shirt. He was annoyed but strangely he started to feel sleeping. He kept the shirt into his hands and fell asleep rather easily.

 

What was meant to only be a one time thing happen more often. Allen would often sleep inside Cross room if Cross wasn't here and stole one of his shirt to sleep with, hugging it close to his chest. Of course that already lead to.. Awkward moment. When his body was acting on his own while he was asleep, responding to Cross smell. He wondered if he could steal one of Cross shirt for his own need but Cross would probably noticed it. Or he would just think he lost it somewhere? Deciding

that he didn't really care, Allen grabbed one of Cross shirt for himself.

 

The next day when Cross came back, he wondered how one of his shirt managed to disappear, out of nowhere.

 

Cross finally had his answer a few weeks after, when he just came back from yet another meeting. When he opened his door he was surprised to see Allen asleep wearing one of his shirt **and** holding in what appear to be a death grip another one of his shirt. It was cute really. He couldn't deny that but that brat.. He was the one that stole his shirt **AND** was pretending to not know what was happening. Cross slowly sat on the bed next to his sleeping apprentice and slowly pushed the white hair behind Allen's ear.

 

_“What am I doing with a brat like you?”_

 

He shook his head with a rare warm and tender smile, stroking lovingly Allen's cheek.

 

A few hours passed before Allen woke up. He didn't remember pushing himself under the blanket.. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up.

 

“Finally awake?”

“Ma-Master!”

“So what is that kink of yours to steal my shirt or wear them?”

“I-”

“Next time. Don't lie. Or I'll hit you.”

 

Allen blushed but nodded, embarrassed to have been caught red-handed like this. But at least now he didn't had to hide it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  1. **When Master take a new meaning.**




 

Allen wasn't innocent, that was a fact, especially when he started to learn more about sexuality and how certain words had a new meaning if you put then into a sexual context.

 

Especially the word Master.

 

For the last past days, he had been driving Cross crazy by simply using the word Master too much and in a way too innocent way. Sometime Cross was asking himself how anyone could think that Allen was an innocent angel. And Cross wonder where he had learn that other term for master. And how he could use it in any situation to make him crazy. He wanted to take it slow but damn that brat wasn't letting him off easily.

 

_“Master?~”_

 

The way he purred the word out of his mouth where the ice cream was just a minute ago was way too sensual. It sounded too sexual.

 

_“Do you want an ice cream too? Or maybe something else Master?”_

 

Again with the sexual undertone. Because there was nothing innocent with the way he was **sucking** on that ice cream while **staring** at him.

 

_“Stupid brat.”_

 

Cross cursed silently, unable to look away from Allen. He finally shook his head and took a deep breath of smoke. Well he could always pulled a trick on him. Smirking, Cross slowly got up and walked toward Allen and put his smoke away. Allen looked at him a bit surprise but a smile found it's way on his lips, probably thinking he had won. Slowly Cross bend over and licked the ice cream from the bottom to the top, letting the drop of ice cream rolled on his tongue while looking at Allen. He was satisfy when he saw him swallowing hard and looking red.

 

_“Yeah, I might take a piece of your ice cream.”_

 

Allen went all red and was about to answer when Cross suddenly bite on the ice cream. He went livid and that made Cross laugh loudly.

 

_“Don't bite more than you can chew, Allen. After all I am your **master** I know better than you how to do this. Train yourself. Your **master** 's order.”_

 

With that being said, Cross put his cigarette back inside his mouth and walked away, smirking. Allen had kept his mouth open and damn he knew his master was sexy but that.. Wow. He shook his head and put the ice cream back inside his mouth slowly sucking on it. Oh he couldn't wait to have his **master** taking a piece of another ice cream.

 

_“I might enjoy this type of training with Master.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Let's play dress up.**




 

Cross knew it was a bad idea. And yet Allen managed to make him accept that. He had a lot of self-control but seeing Allen walking around in provocative clothes was a bit.. disturbing. But more importantly it was sexy. Maybe it was the fact that Allen could easily pass for a girl with the right clothing and make up.

 

_“So Master, what do you think? Do I make a fine lady?”_

 

Allen asked taking a rather feminine pose, one hand over his hips, using the other to blow a kiss to Cross grinning. Cross simply raised his eyebrow at the kiss and looked at Allen. He had a bright red dress rather short and decorate with some black lace. The corset looked like a bit too tight and Allen would have to gain some breast for it too be perfect but it would be lying to say that Allen didn't looked good.

 

_“Yeah you look presentable.”_

_“Presentable?”_

 

Allen pouted, the red lipstick on his shiny lips only gave Cross the need to kiss him. But he didn't needed to move as Allen bowed slightly his head to kiss him since Cross was sitting down.

 

_“Alright can you help me take the corset off?”_

_“Mmh.. Yeah sure.”_

 

Sticking his cigarette into his mouth Cross slowly undo the knot of the corset before sadistically pulled on them, tighten the corset and making Allen slightly gasped.

 

_“Ma-Master!”_

_“What?”_

_“Don't tighten it! It's already suffocating enough!”_

_“Hey you are the one that put it. Beside wouldn't do such a thing, who do you take me for brat?”_

_“A sadist- Ah!”_

 

He was cut off by Cross tightening the corset a bit more before releasing it.

 

_“Yes Allen?”_

_“You are the worst.”_

 

Allen grumbled as the dress slowly fell on the floor once the corset was put away and Cross had to admit he took a guilty pleasure seeing the red mark caused by the corset on Allen's body. He let out a soft groan when the ashes of his cigarette fell on his black pant leaving a grey trail. He should really be more focus on his cigarette burning and not on Allen half naked walking around to try on more clothing. Thankfully he had put down his cigarette in the ashtray before Allen came back or else it might have escape his lips. Allen had slightly curled his white hair, a was wearing a fancy white dress shirt, black ribbon around the collar shirt and with a black corset on top. Of course he had to wear really **really** tight short with a dark brown belt. High stocking black and garter in leather just above the left socking.

 

_“And now? What do you think Master? Do I still look just 'presentable'?”_

_“Well.. You would look better if you were actually a girl.”_

 

Allen let out a groaned of frustration as he walked off to change back into more cozy clothes, grumbling about how his master was ungrateful and couldn't appreciate what he was doing for him. Cross slowly reached out for his cigarette, crossing his legs. Maybe that particular clothing was.. Really really good on his apprentice. Even if yes it would look better if he was a girl.

 

_“You look more cute and innocent inside my shirt. Especially when you are stealing them.”_

 

Cross simply said with a smirk as he saw a light blush on Allen's face, still embarrassed to have been caught red-handed sleeping in Cross clothes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  1. **When Komui happen.**




 

There was an explosion, for the fifth time this week but of course for once they had to be in the room. Allen knew he had a really bad luck but this time he wasn't alone. There was Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Link and Cross. There was a lot of smoke and his chest was burning, no his whole body was burning, he was suffocating but he needed to get out of here with everyone! He felt a hand grabbing him and pulling him closer to the ground were he could breath a bit more freely. Once the smoke disappear from the room he realized that it was Cross that had grabbed him. He took a deep breath, his body wasn't burning anymore. Alright time to check. He could see. A bit fuzzy but he wasn't blind. His throat was still hurting a little but he felt better. Two hands, two legs.. He couldn't continue his check up as Cross pulled him closer to him to check his face for any injuries.

 

_“Soft..”_

 

Allen mumbled before opening wider his eyes. Soft? No even his Cross was comfortable while they hugged but not that soft and what was..

 

_“Master! You have boobs!”_

 

Cross groaned, how annoying could that brat be?

 

_“You have them too stupid apprentice. Just smaller because you are such a brat.”_

_“Eeeh?!”_

 

Allen immediately looked down on his own body and noticed the change. Beside his underwear felt a bit.. Empty. He immediately pushed him hand inside his pants to check and.. yes it was gone.

 

_“What?! Why am I a girl too?!”_

_“I'm a woman, Allen not a girl. I'm an adult.”_

 

Cross slowly took a look at his own body. Well he certainly gained a nice pair. His body had become more feminine just like Allen. He sighed as he looked at Allen who was still analyzing his body. When suddenly one pale hand grabbed one of his boobs.

 

_“Yours are really bigger master!”_

_“Geez brat don't grab someone's breast like that!”_

 

He slapped Allen's hand away but Allen grabbed his hand back and put it over his own chest.

 

_“But look! Mine are so much smaller!”_

 

Well he was asking for it at this point right? Cross cupped Allen's breast and pinched his nipple under the shirt making Allen jumped slightly but letting out a moan of pleasure. Cross blushed slightly not expecting this reaction, he had pinched hard so Allen would let out a groan of pain but not that.

 

_“General..”_

_“Allen-kun..”_

_“Just tell us if we are in the way.”_

 

Allen suddenly turned around to see Lenalee, Lavi, Link and Kanda in the corner. Look like they weren't the only one that got a change in their body.

 

_“Mmh.. I'll ask Komui for this potion it could be useful in the future..”_

 

Allen smiled despite Cross hitting his head for his 'stupid' idea. Well.. Cross was always good looking. As a male or as a female. Beside wouldn't it be fun to.. Try out as the opposite gender?

 

His thought were cut by the kiss suddenly placed on his lips. He very eagerly answered it, pushing his body against Cross letting their newly acquired breast touching. It was definitely something they needed to try in the future, but without Komui's help. Little did Allen know that Cross had just the right spell~

 

 

* * *

 

  1. **Sickness nightmare.**




 

The explosion caused his drink to slipped out of his hands. Really. Another one. Damn it all, this drink had been an expensive one. Cross sighed filling up another new glass. He wouldn't have gave the explosion any attention if Timcampy didn't came quickly to him making him understand to follow. Lighting up a cigarette and taking the golem on his shoulder, he walked toward the laboratory. What was the mess this time? He didn't had to wait a long time as he saw Allen on the floor unconscious. He knelt down he pulled him against his chest.

 

_“Brat wake up, the floor is not a place to sleep.”_

 

But Allen didn't answer, his body didn't even move despite Cross shaking him or softly hitting his cheek to make him come back. Fear. How could he not be scared watching his apprentice this.. Defenseless? It almost felt like their first meeting all over again. Maybe that was why he didn't react that much when a scream broke his train of thought. He just grabbed Allen's arms and hold him tightly. Whatever had happen caused Allen to return to the emotion state of when he had killed Mana. And that he would forgive the person that did that. He didn't realized people were crowding around them asking what was wrong and what was happening but he didn't even looked at them, his eyes were stuck on Allen's face stained with tears. It would be hard to move with him in his state, trying to push Cross away.

 

_“Allen. Allen calm down you are okay, it's okay.”_

 

Cross winced not really use to sweet talk Allen like that, especially in front of other people. When he felt Allen went limp inside his arms he slowly got up and brought him to his room.

 

Turned out a fever had set in. A high fever that seemed to only caused more nightmare. Between Allen trying to crawled his own face and the never ending crying, Cross barely had time to sleep. He was mostly looking out for Allen and trying to lessen his fever. But one night was more intense and scary.

 

Cross fell asleep and only wake up a bit too late. Blood was already covering Allen's fingers and he wasn't moving anymore. He felt his heart froze at the sight. How could he had let that happen? Allen was sick, so sick that he was stuck into an almost never ending nightmare and he fucking fell asleep. He quickly went over Allen, checking his breathing, heartbeat.. He felt his panic lessen but then he looked at his face. The blood was still dripping over his cheek.

 

_“Fucking hell brat.. You did a number on yourself..”_

 

He sighed slowly brushing Allen's cheek, wincing when Allen hissed in pain. Grabbing a wet towel he slowly scrubbed the dried blood off Allen's face, ignoring the whimpered of pain. After that, he treated the newly re-opened scars and bandaged it.

 

Cross didn't slept for the next days until the fever broke down and Allen was conscious once again.

 

_“Mmh.. What.. happen? Why is my eye.. Bandaged?”_

_“Fucking hell brat you scared me.”_

 

Cross mumbled taking Allen in his arms and holding him close. A tired Cross was a honest Cross.

 

_“I love you. Don't break like this ever again. I am not changing your sheet like when you were little.”_

 

Later, they learnt that the explosion let out toxic gas and Allen inhaled most of it as he tried to help everyone out. Cross wasn't too happy with Komui for the next weeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Magic fingers.**




 

It took a rather short time for Allen's scar to heal but every now and then he felt the pain making him winced and just put a wet cloth on his eye. He tried to not let it show to anyone and just sighed a lot. Nobody asked question about what had happen that day for that he was thankful but it was probably because Cross was killing them with a glare each time they even tried to put the subject on the table. It was weird that they started sleeping together after that. Despite the sickness that fade away, for a while the nightmare stayed in his mind making him unable to gain sleep and he was still not asking for help. He was staying alone in his bedroom holding his eyes sometime convulsing slightly when he woke up.

 

It was Cross that pulled him out. Literally. He grabbed him by the collar in the middle of training and dragged him to his bedroom despite Allen's protest.

 

_“Master what the fuck?!”_

_“The fuck is-”_

 

He threw Allen on the bed groaning.

 

_“You look like hell. So you are going to sleep and I swear if I have to watch over you like a fucking kid I'll slap you.”_

 

Allen wanted to say that he was fine but he was cut off by a huge weight over him.

 

_“Ugh-! Master you are.. crushing me.”_

_“Shut up and sleep.”_

 

Allen pouted before taking a deep breath as Cross rolled over and hugged him tight.

 

_“Come on now. Sleep.”_

 

He must have looked really surprised because Cross just laughed at his face. He ended up falling asleep rather quickly to his surprised and only woke up when the side of his face begun to hitch. He reached to scratched it with a groaned but a bigger hand stopped him.

 

_“Stop scratching it if you want it to get better stupid brat.”_

_“Well it's hitching so I don't really give a damn.”_

 

Cross clicked his tongue and pinched Allen's hand.

 

_“Let me.”_

 

To Allen's surprise, Cross fingers were feeling cool and soft against the irritated skin. After only a few seconds he wanted to purred against the touch. He was never really a fan of letting someone touch his scar that.. intimately. And yet he loved it when Cross was doing it. He was feeling more and more relaxed, mouth slightly opened letting out sight of contentment.

 

He had no idea how erotic he looked right now for Cross. Well except the dark circle under his eyes but still, Allen was sexy in Cross mind. And cute sometime. And mostly a stubborn brat. But he loved him for who he was. The 'real' 'dark' him.

 

_“You know Allen I know I practice magic but I don't have magic finger.”_

_“You do..”_

 

Cross laughed at that as he leaned closer to whisper inside Allen's ears.

 

_“For other thing I do have magic fingers~”_

 

Both of laughed at that, but Allen couldn't wait to try it out.

 

 

* * *

 

  1. **Cherry knot.**




 

Cross couldn't help but wonder why Allen bought so much cherry and was.. Playing with his tongue like that.

 

“ _Allen. What in the world are you doing? I know you could easily eat that many cherry but why are you playing with you tongue like that?”_

_“It's your fault!”_

_“My fault?! What's your problem now brat?!_

_“It's the thing you did with your tongue and the cherry! I want to do it too but I can't and it's driving me crazy!”_

_“The thing with the cherry? Oh you mean trying to knot. Well train yourself well you know what they say, only the best kisser can do it.”_

 

Allen grumbled throwing a cherry at Cross.

 

It started one week ago when Cross was absently playing with a cherry while drinking. Allen had been looking at him curiously, forgetting his book that was now resting on his lap. Cross slowly put the cherry in his mouth still lost in his thoughts.

 

_“Master you shouldn't eat the stem.”_

 

But despite Allen's laughed, Cross pulled out the stem who had now a knot on it. Allen raised his eyebrow at that, how did his master tied a knot to that? And only using his tongue apparently. Catching Allen sudden attention on his lips, Cross took another cherry and did the same trick, leaving Allen a bit more puzzled. He did that until he finished the small bowl of cherries he took.

 

_“Where did you learn to do that?”_

_“Mmh? I didn't. It's a natural talent. You should try one day.”_

 

And so Allen tried and tried, over and over again without a single success.

 

That was why, Cross ended up with lot of cherries inside his bedroom and a upset Allen. But that didn't bother him that much as he light his cigarette and took a deep breath of the smoke. It did begun to annoyed him when Allen kept sighing and started on the third bowl.

 

_“It's not that difficult for god sake!”_

_“Well I can't do it!”_

_“Just look!”_

 

Cross grumbled taking a cherry and tied a knot easily.

 

_“And if you just can't do it stop fucking trying you are annoying!”_

_“Or you could just teach me stupid master!”_

_“Ah?! Are you calling me stupid?! It's you who can't even tie a cherry knot!”_

_“Yeah well try to do it while I kiss you if you are such a good kisser!”_

 

Allen violently collide their lips together after he put a cherry in his mouth. More amused than annoyed. At the same time he was playing with Allen's tongue, making him sit on his lap, he tied not one but two knot on the stem.

 

_“Fine Allen. I'll teach you.”_

 

The rough and almost too quiet voice made Allen shivered. Slowly he licked Allen's bottom lips before biting on it making Allen gasp softly. Taking the opportunity to slipped his tongue inside and slowly very slowly forcing Allen to follow what his tongue was doing. Too lost inside the kiss, Allen didn't realized he had finally success making a knot until Cross slowly broke the kiss leaving a bit of saliva connecting their lips. Allen looked down and on Cross tongue was the cherry stem. With a knot.

 

_“I did it!”_

_“You did, you did.”_

_“But.. There is still two bowl of cherries and I could use more training with you~”_

 

All the cherries were eaten and Allen ended up being an expert with tying knot on cherry~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want update on how the story is going please follow my twitter! https://twitter.com/SnowKillWhite  
> And if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share them and I'll write them!
> 
> Thanks again Kokokosir and every reader!  
> Thank you Moonswing and 19CarolZoldik19 for commenting!  
> And thanks everyone for the Kudos!
> 
> It's not over yet~


	3. Chapter 3

 

  1. **Cuddling can be problematic.**




 

 

It came natural to them to cuddle while they slept together. Well usually Cross would fall asleep facing the wall and Allen would rather shyly wrapped his arms around Cross torso. Cross never said anything against it so it soon became an habit. But with time, it turned the other way. Cross would put his arms around Allen's body and pull him to his chest. Allen was small compare to him, which was why he would often called him 'brat', but it just felt right to cuddle like this. Some rare time, when Cross would be the one having a nightmare, even if he would never admit it, it would be Cross who would cuddle against Allen, resting his head against Allen's torso to listen to his heartbeat. They never talked about their nightmares, unless Cross would push Allen to talk if it was bothering their routine.

 

Sadly most of the time they couldn't even take the time to appreciate the cuddle part. They would quickly fell asleep and wake up quickly to make their routine. They would really enjoy their cuddling once insomnia hit one of them. Allen never did dare to move and would just push himself against Cross to relax. Cross would simply ruffled Allen's hair or retraced his scar, hugging him tighter, loving the small smile Allen would have each time.

 

But of course, two men attracted to each other, cuddling close, in a spoon position.. Really they should have saw it coming. But they didn't.

 

Cross would often have sex dream. He was a grown man, he had his needed and dream. What he didn't expect however, was that Allen would have one while they were sleeping together. It was awkward. The fact alone that Cross woke up from his own dirty dream and had en erection pressing against Allen's ass was a tight situation. But now, an asleep Allen was slowly rocking his hips against Cross erection and it was not easy for Cross to keep his self control.

 

Allen was inside a deep slumber and apparently his dream was a really pleasant one. His face was tinted with a deep red, his lips were slightly parted to let out short breath and tiny moans. He was really enjoying this dream, his erection clearly showing against his underwear, hard and slightly leaking. Each time he would pushed his hips against Cross, he would let out another tiny moan, arching his back, sometime mumbling Cross name. It was really putting Cross on edge, his instinct pushed him to react and his hips slightly jerk to meet with Allen slight thrust. It was bad. Really bad. Cross cursed under his breath. He couldn't move either or else Allen would wake up. Usually he wouldn't care but lately Allen got just enough sleep to barely function during the day, and despite being sadist, right now he knew that Allen was running low on energy.

 

But it was crossing the line when Allen let out a more high pitch moan and pushing even more against him. Cross pushed Allen out of the bed, waking him up at the same time.

 

_“Master what the hell?!”_

_“Ask that to yourself!”_

_“What do you even mean?! I was sleeping having a nice dream-”_

_“Yes that the fucking problem stupid apprentice!”_

 

What follow was a really awkward staring after Allen noticed his.. Problem. He was blushing, Cross was very lightly blushing, the pleasure still inside both of their body.

 

_“I.. I'm going to shower.”_

_“Yeah go rub it out. Not on me this time.”_

 

Once Allen was inside the bathroom, Cross sighed. He could use his time to rub one out too. Especially since he knew Allen was doing it in the next room.

 

They returned to bed after that but Allen didn't really dare to cuddle right away. It was Cross that pushed Allen's head on his chest.

 

_“Now don't rub yourself on my leg if you have another wet dream.”_

_“Oh shut up.. Sleep well.. I love you.”_

_“I know brat.”_

 

 

* * *

 

  1. **Massage me.**




 

Cross cursed at himself for the thousand time today. Really how stupid he had been too fell asleep on a chair? He had felt too tired and maybe drinking was a bad idea because he was so tensed and his back was aching all over. Even sleeping inside the bed, taking a warm bath or stretching didn't help.

 

_“Master, are you alright?”_

_“What do you think idiot?”_

_“I think someone is getting too old to fall asleep on a chair after drinking sorrow away.”_

_“Don't even start brat. I'm not in the mood and I **will** hit you, fucking disrespectful apprentice.”_

_“Wow you really are in a bad mood just like an old man!”_

_“I'm going to slap your ass for talking this much.”_

_“I'd like to see you try with that broken back of yours Master~”_

 

Cross immediately get up and grabbed Allen by the neck to push him against him and kissed him violently. While Allen was distracted by the kiss, Cross raised his hand high and slapped Allen's ass. It made a really loud noise with Allen yelped, clearly not thinking Cross was really going to do it **this hard**. Allen grumbled rubbing his ass frowning. Oh he was so going to get revenge for that.

 

_“That was just mean and uncalled for.”_

 

Allen pouted pushing Cross away, making Cross laugh.

 

_“I was even going to ask you if you wanted a massage but not anymore.”_

_“Oh no you are going to massage me. And if you are doing a good work maybe I'll kiss you and caress your scar since you seems to like it so much, with my magic fingers~”_

 

Allen did blushed slightly at that and looked away.

 

_“Fine but I won't be tender.”_

_“Never ask you to be.”_

_“Rose scent oil is okay with you?”_

_“Perfect.”_

_“Good so take off your shirt while I warm up the oil between my fingers.”_

_“Oh?~ Don't want to take it off yourself?”_

 

Allen smirked with a light blush as he put the oil flask down on the bed, grabbing Cross by the shirt to pull him on the bed. Cross just raised up his eyebrow and smirked, letting Allen pulled him and sat on the bed. Very slowly, Allen let his fingers work on each buttons, each time a buttons was done he would kiss Cross. Slowly the shirt fell from Cross shoulder and Cross smirked softly.

 

_“Now on your stomach~”_

_“You really enjoy that aren't you brat?”_

_“Of course~ It's not always that I can be on top of you Marian.”_

 

That made Cross laughed as he lay down on his stomach, crossing his arms under his face.

 

_“Come on, your turn to show me if you have magic fingers~”_

_“I will probably be less talented then you, after all you are the master.~”_

 

Allen sat on Cross ass, not caring at all, beside it was a bit exciting too. Then he slowly poured the liquid in his hands and waited for it to warm up before slowly starting to massage Cross, using his body as leverage to apply the correct amount of pressure without hurting Cross.

 

_“Mmh.. That's it, right here.”_

_“He-Here?”_

_“Mmh yes. Go harder I'm not in sugar.”_

_“Like this?”_

_“Aaah~ yes just like that Allen.”_

 

It.. Sounded a lot more sexual this way. Allen swallowed hard at Cross low moan and begun to work harder on Cross sore muscles, moving up to his shoulder and down to his waist humming softly. Each time his fingers found a knot, he would apply more pressure until he could untie it. He was slowly licking his lips, each groan of pleasure that Cross made aroused him little by little, the skin warming up under his touch, and the fact that his crotch was against Cross ass wasn't helping. But he didn't say anything, trying to control his body and calmed down before Cross realized it. But where would be the fun in that.

 

_“You know you are supposed to ease my muscles not getting worked up against my ass.”_

_“A-ah sorry but it's your fault with all your moan and all..”_

_“Ahah Poor brat getting turn on so easily. Come on get off of me instead of getting you off.”_

 

Allen pouted and by revenge, sunk his nails inside Cross back and scratched down making Cross groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Cross quickly turned over and get up, throwing Allen off him.

 

_“Now I'm going to shower. So be **nice** and calm your hormones. When I come back I'll show you what magic fingers are. You do deserve a small rubbing on your cheek. You are really like a cat sometime.”_

 

Allen pouted and cursed in his mind. He would never ever give a massage to Cross ever again. It was way too awkward.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Playing poker.**




 

They almost never had vacation but recently Lenalee managed to make them all of them go out for one night. Of course they ended up inside a bar, playing poker. Well Allen was playing while Cross was drinking not far away. He never really looked at Allen while he was playing, mostly because he was busy drinking or playing himself. But not tonight.

 

Tonight it was clear that Allen was the master of poker at this table. And it would be lying to say that it didn't excited Cross.

 

Allen was just sexy tonight to begin with. He was dressed in tight black leather pant and a tight black and white long sleeves shirt, honestly Cross was mostly staring at Allen's ass while he walking. Cross choose simplicity but that didn't meant he wasn't elegant. He just put on a black pant and a really pretty long sleeves shirt with a bit of lace around the end of the sleeves. Of course Cross had caught the attention of various people inside the bar, thankfully one where he didn't left debt for Allen.

 

_“Master? Can you bring me a glass of whiskey? I would go ask for one but my hands are full.”_

_“Isn't drinking not for a brat? You'll lose.”_

 

Allen pouted at the teasing especially since he knew he wouldn't get drunk and would easily win. But Cross smirked and put a drink beside Allen.

 

_“Stand up for a second.”_

_“Mmh?”_

 

Allen tilted his head as he got up and watched Cross sat in the exact chair he had been sitting.

 

_“Master?”_

_“Sit. On my lap.”_

 

Allen smirked and sat down before pushing his card down. He had win again of course. Allen slowly took the drink to his lips, wetting his lips with the whisky before slowly tilting his head back so he could feel the drink running down his throat. Cross was maybe a bit to fascinate by Allen throat. He wanted to sink his teeth in this pale white skin, leaving dark red mark of his teeth. He loved the way Allen's eyes were shinning even if they were only half closed. His lips were left shinning once he put the drink down and Cross swallowed hard. Allen simply looked so kissable right now.

 

_“Mmh? Master?”_

_“You should stay concentrate. You are going to lose this round.”_

_“You know I won't~”_

 

Feeling quite daring, Allen slowly kissed Cross after he took another mouthful of whisky, letting the beverage transfer inside Cross mouth, dripping down his throat and a bit on his chin. They only stopped the kiss when they were bought back by the other payer coughing. Cross groaned annoyed to be interrupt while he was kissing Allen like this.

 

_“Ah sorry, let's return to the party.”_

 

Cross sighed licking his lips, he decided that if Allen kept looking this sexy, he wouldn't mind pull him inside the bathroom and make him lose his composure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Smocky kiss and sharing drink.**




 

Allen and Cross were both resting on the bed, simply enjoying spending some time alone. Cross was smocking silently, the empty glass of wine on the table not too far. Allen turned over so he was on his stomach looking at the burning hand of the cigarette.

 

_"mmh.. Marian."_

 

He let the word fall on his lips slowly lost somewhere far away from the room, his eyes fixing the burning part

 

_"Mnh? What, you want a cigarette?"_

 

Cross asked, blowing smoke in the air. Allen shrugged taping on his own lips softly. He chuckled slightly. Lenalee would have a heart attack if she saw a cigarette in his mouth one day. He didn't really like cigarette but didn't hate it either. It was.. a reminder of Cross. The closest thing to remind him of Cross kiss would be the taste of smoke and alcohol. Something that will drown him in ecstasy and made him forget the whole world.

 

_"I have something better."_

 

Cross let a smirk fell on his lips, taking a long breath on the stick before to bend over again, kissing Allen slowly, their lips meeting tenderly as the smoke was slowly travelling in their mouth. Allen gasped softly letting the smoke dance in his mouth and down his throat. He slowly let the smoke invade his mouth. It was sensual in a way.

 

_"Taste better like this."_

 

He mumbled softly after some time. Well he said it like he didn't meant to say it out loud but he was trying to drive Cross crazy while pretending to be innocent.

 

_"Ahah, if you say that, I'll maybe do this more often."_

 

Cross replied softly with a laugh, flirting making Allen blush heavily, playing innocent and keeping his eyes closed.

 

_"I.. wasn't supposed to say that out loud.."_

_"I don't really mind."_

 

Cross smiled, looking at his lips before to slowly put his fingers on them. Allen blushed even more, clearly playing the innocent card but slowly opened his lips a bit more just enough to let the tip of his tongue touch Cross fingers. Right now it was only a game of seduction reacting. He wasn't embarrassed or shy, clearly in a small daze, like nothing matters except Cross, the cigarette between Cross fingers slowly burning and Cross eyes on him. Cross once again took a breath on his cigarette before to open a little more Allen's lips with his thumb, kissing him a little longer this time. Allen moaned softly inside the kiss, his innocence hand finding it's way inside Cross long hair as he took a breath of the smoke, letting his tongue slowly redraw Cross lips, breathing out the smoke. Cross slowly put apart their lips, smoke escaping between their lips as Allen licked his own lips, looking at him with dazed eyes but demanding more kiss. He slowly got up to sat on Cross laps so Cross didn't had to bend over every time. Cross slowly put an arm around on his waist, pulling him closer as he made their lips meet again, kissing him slowly, his eyes closed. Allen slowly answered the kiss, his eyes not closed entirely just staring at Cross like he was his whole world, sitting on his laps like that. The only time his eyes flickered it was to look at the cigarette burning and the ashes hanging loosely. Cross slowly broke the kiss, smiling softly at him as he took an another breath on his cigarette, looking at him before to tap on the tip to make the harsh fall in the little pot on the commode. Allen let his eyes fell on Cross lips, a little bit red from their kisses. He slowly smiled sensually just barely touching Cross lips before to withdraw back teasing.

 

_"Little tease."_

 

Cross smirked slightly as murmured softly, before to grab his chin with free hand a little roughly and to kiss him again, feverishly and passionately. Allen moaned at the sudden change in the kiss. He let his hands inside Cross hair, tugging slightly with his good hand, keeping his eyes open to not break the trance he was in while looking at Cross and kiss. Cross brushed their tongues softly, making the taste of cigarette invading Allen's mouth, leaving him not time to breath. Allen moaned again, slowly kissing him, biting softly on Cross tongue panting slightly. He pushed himself against Cross but still left some distance because he wanted to tease before to please. It was intoxicating. It was just them.

 

Until the door rather violently open.

 

_“General did you saw Allen-”_

 

Lenalee stopped blushing heavily. Allen and Cross sighed deeply, detaching themselves.

 

_“A new mission?”_

_“Ye-Yes! Sorry to.. have trouble you two having a.. Moment.”_

 

Reluctantly Allen put one last kiss on Cross lips, as Lenalee walked out as fast as she went inside.

 

_“Well.. I'm going to take a shower to calm down..”_

_“Yeah. We almost went to far.”_

_“I wouldn't have mind..”_

_“I know.”_

 

They were both frustrated when Allen left. Maybe it was really time to push their relation on a new level.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  1. **Tight pants.**



 

Allen always noticed the way Cross would be looking at him. There was always love inside his eye that was meant just for him to see. But other time there was lust. And it was the look Allen loved the second most. The way Cross eye would stop other his lips while he was talking or drinking. When he stopped to let his eye drop over his naked chest after training or his ass when he was wearing tight pants. That's why Allen always tried to break Cross resolve of holding back.

 

He noticed that Cross loved when he acted innocent, just like he loved when he was sure of himself but the way Cross looked at him was saying that he wanted to break that confidence into a moaning mess or make that innocent face dirty. All of that made Allen's blood boiled. And yet there was something else that made him lost into his thoughts when he was looking at Cross.

 

His **tight leather** pant.

 

He must have noticed it right? The way it was to tight around his body, the way it was sculpting his ass. Allen would almost drool sometime. But the leather pant were a problem for his sanity.

 

And for his life.

 

Maybe it was ever since they had notice the sexual tension between them. They weren't, at least Allen wasn't satisfy with just that. Not satisfy by cuddling and only kisses. He wanted intimacy. It was probably because of that, that his body was reacting so much.

 

But it would be great if it could calm down a tiny bit because this time he barely manage to dodge Kanda's sword while training.

 

_“Stupid bean-sprout.”_

_“Shut up BaKanda!”_

 

He shook his head and looked away from Cross who has his back facing Allen, talking with Kloud. Wearing this stupidly tight pant again. Allen sighed deeply grabbing harder his sword. He needed to focus on training or else Kanda would really cut down his hair. Or more.

 

When training was over, Allen took a long and hot shower before walking back to Cross room, humming softly. He jumped slightly when a hand rest against his ass once inside the room.

 

_“You think I didn't notice?”_

 

The low voice near his ear made him shiver in more than one way.

 

_“No-Notice what Master?”_

_“The way you looked at me. You almost got your ass kicked.”_

_“I was just thinking.”_

_“And I bet I know about what you were thinking.”_

_“Maybe one day I'll show you~”_

 

Allen yelped when Cross threw him on the bed and was quickly on top of him kissing him.

 

_“At least try to be discreet. Kloud noticed directly where you were looking.”_

 

Pouting Allen bite on Cross lips but that only made him laugh and bite harder as an answer to Allen biting.

 

_“Well now, I won't be simply looking.”_

_“We'll see next time.”_

 

As Cross got off the bed and brushed off his clothes, Allen quickly slapped Cross ass. He couldn't help but laugh at the Cross face, a mix of surprise and anger.

 

_“I told you I wouldn't simply look.”_

_“Oh you.. Don't complain if you can't sit down tomorrow.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know what happen with the number buuut I can't really change it for some reason? So please forgive me!  
> Also I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write but when my health get in the way I can't do anything about it.
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates news, and follow Kokoko-sir on tumblr to see her fabulous art!


	4. Chapter 4

 

  1. **Let me give you a hand**




 

It has been a while since they started dating and yet they didn't took a step outside their comfort zone despite their multitude occasion to do it. They did believe they were ready but none of them really dare to make the first step suddenly. It's not like they never enter a sexual situation, how often did they got a hard on cause by the other? How many time did they caught the other masturbation, moaning the other name? They were just.. Maybe not sure the other was ready. There was a bit of touching lower than the waist or hips but nothing more, the shyness clearly between them.

 

Tonight however, Allen was a bit on edge. Cross wasn't inside the room, hanging out with Kloud probably and drinking. Figuring he might have the time to.. Rub one quickly. At first he stand a bit awkward inside the room before slipping inside the bed. It was best to remain clothed in case Cross suddenly came back. Once inside the bed, he slowly let his innocence hand wonder on his body without really touching himself correctly, letting his fingers tip barely run over his thighs, on his stomach above his shirt, over his nipples until he could feel them hard under his fingertip just leaving the feeling of gumsbumb. His mind slowly wondering on how Cross would be touching him and how good it would feel. To finally feel him teasing him, getting his body worked up until the teasing would be too much and he would need to be touch directly.

 

Slowly his fingers stopped at his lips as he took them inside his mouth, wrapping his tongues around two fingers, coaxing them up with saliva, playing with them like he would like to play with Cross fingers or something more hard and big. He pulled out his fingers with a soft 'pop' and slowly trailed them down his neck before slipping them under his shirt to tease the little bulge there hardening it a bit more by pinching, rolling it between his fingers. He started with the right one then slowly to his left. He loved the rough feeling of his innocence on his body. He kept playing with his nipples until they were a bit too painful for his innocence.

 

He slowly let his hand slipped inside his pants, scratching slightly his thighs before using one finger to trace his erection form his balls to the head of his cock, making him shivered and moaned softly. He quickly slipped his hand inside his boxer to grabbed correctly his cock and gave few quick stroke, biting on his lips to not moan too loudly.

 

The door suddenly opened. Allen quickly turned on the side, facing the wall, his back facing the door as he tried to regulate his breathing, quickly but discretely pulling out his hand from his boxer. He felt the bed dropped slightly, making him understand that Cross was sitting on it.

 

_“You sleeping already?”_

_“N-no. I was but I wake up a few minutes ago..”_

 

He felt Cross hand slowly caressing his hair slightly damp by his.. previous activity.

 

_“Mmh? You are sweating.”_

_“Ah? It's okay.”_

 

Cross simply shrugged, pushing his hair back before he suddenly pulled Allen on his lap, pushing their body close. He slowly let his hand grabbed Allen by the ass to cuddle with him. However Allen let out a weak moan, feeling Cross hand on his excited body.

 

_“You gave quite a show you know? Too bad the blanket were covering you.”_

_“Wha-What?!”_

_“Yeah I was at the door for a while but you didn't seems to notice me. Having fun?”_

_“N-no way..”_

 

Cross chuckled softly before flipping Allen over so Allen back would be against his chest.

 

_“How about you let me lead you a hand huh?~”_

 

Allen whined nodding slowly. Immediately Cross pushed down Allen's boxer and pant out of the way letting him with only his shirt.

 

_“Now Allen. Do me a favor.”_

_“Ye-Yes?~”_

_“Look in front of you.”_

 

Allen tilted his head slightly before he noticed Cross pulled him in front of a mirror. He blushed slightly but excitation was too powerful.

 

_“That way you can look at me and at what I'm doing.”_

_“Master please.. Oh please touch me..~”_

 

As soon as Cross saw that Allen was comfortable and more than eager, he let his fingers run under Allen's shirt, pinching his nipples making Allen whine louder and slightly shook against him.

 

_“You are already so hard Allen~”_

 

Allen whimpered, his hips jerking at the comment. It felt weird to be naked against Cross who still had his clothes on.

 

_“Ma-Master let me to-touch you..”_

_“Just call me Marian. And concentrate on the pleasure.”_

_“Marian~”_

 

Cross shivered unconsciously, reacting a bit too much with the way Allen said his name. Slowly he let one of his hand fell on Allen's thigh, gripping tightly, his nails digging into the skin all the way toward his cock, loving the way Allen was shivering against him and letting out tiny moan of pleasure. Even if he would love to tease him for hours, Cross took pity of Allen's state and took his hot and slightly leaking cock inside his hand, letting his thumb press on the small slit.

 

_“Aah~ Marian fuck it's so..”_

_“Yes? How does it feel?”_

_“Fe-Feels good~”_

 

Cross smirked pressing a bit harder before slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft a bit wet by Allen's pre-cum.

 

_“Harder?”_

_“Ye-Yes Marian please harder..~”_

_“And faster?~”_

_“Pleaseee~”_

_“Beg Allen. If you want me to touch you hard and fast beg.”_

_“Fuck Marian please.. I just want to.. Please I've been dying for your touch Marian please.”_

 

Cross let out a really low chuckle of excitement before tightening his grip and stroke his erection faster, maybe a bit too fast because Allen was squirming on his lap, head threw against Cross shoulder, mouth lewdly open, letting out breathless moan.

 

_“Marian I'm going to-”_

_“Cum Allen. I'm looking at you, you can cum, I'll see everything.”_

 

Cross brushed his thumb one last time over Allen's slit on the head of his cock making him shivered violently and come all over himself and Cross hands. Stroking him until it became oversensitive, Cross then stopped smiling at Allen, pulling him inside a hot kiss.

 

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Ye-Yeah just.. Light headed.”_

 

At that, they both laughed softly. Cross brought his hand covered in cum to his lips and slowly gave it a lick, watching Allen's face turned even more red.

 

_“You taste good, brat.”_

_“I'm not a brat!”_

_“You should go take a shower and go to bed.”_

 

Allen grumbled before he tried to get up but Cross pulled him down. He had notice how tired Allen suddenly looked and decided to take care of it himself. He grabbed a wet towel inside the bathroom next to his room and quickly cleaned Allen and his hand before throwing it away before change his own clothes and sneak inside the bed, next to Allen cuddling.

 

They both fell asleep quickly with a smile on their lips.

 

 

* * *

 

  1. **Make a better use of that mouth.**




 

 

Allen didn't understand. They had begun to be sexually active right? Well he thought they were but the fact was, he was the only one getting pleasure. And he hated that. He did understand that Cross didn't thought he was ready to go all the way, maybe he wasn't sure himself if he was ready to go all the way despite wanting it badly. But that wasn't the problem! Cross was simply not allowing him to touch him in a sexual way! It was annoying for Allen because he wanted to give back what Cross was giving him. He sighed inside the room biting on his lips as he looked over at Cross sleeping next to him. He let his hand wonder inside Cross hair before bending over to kiss him. It was really annoying him because he was just.. it was selfish and he hated that. He knew that Cross wanted him too by the reaction of his body so why shouldn't he be able to touch him? Really, sometime Allen couldn't even pretend to understand Cross and frankly it was pissing him off to no end. Was it because he was still thinking of him as a brat in some way? Was it because of something he couldn't talk about? Maybe it was because Allen didn't have any experience?

 

Allen sighed deeply and tugged on Cross hair that was wrapped around his fingers. Luckily it didn't woke up Cross or else they would have start the day with a fight. Again. But it's not like they didn't enjoy in some sort of way their fight. It gave some excitement in their life. Cross groaned in his sleep turning around.

 

_“You are thinking so loudly that it's annoying me.”_

_“Ah? You're awake?”_

_“Yeah I am.”_

_“Good.. We can talk that way.”_

_“Damn how can you be so annoying first thing in the morning fucking brat?”_

_“Well I'm just taking after you, master.”_

_“You-”_

 

And they started their bickering without any real anger behind it. It ended in a heated kiss with Allen on top of Cross.

 

_“But I was serious you know. I want to talk.”_

_“And apparently I have no way out of it?”_

_“Not since I'm on top of you.”_

_“Tsk, fine let me light a smoke and we'll talk.”_

_“Why can't I touch you too?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Master you are far from being dumb yu are just stalling for time now, you know what I mean.”_

_“Ugh are we really talking about this in the morning?”_

_“We are.”_

 

Cross slowly lit up a cigarette and looked at Allen who was sitting on his hips. Instinctively he let one of his hand wonder to grab his hips.

 

_“Well.. How can I explain this for your small bird brain to understand?”_

_“Stop teasing! It's a serious talk.”_

_“Fine fine. It's just.. ugh I hate to talk about feeling. I don't want it to be like.. I'm using you for sex. That's why I always keep my clothes on too. It's-”_

_“Guilt. Yeah I get it.”_

 

There was a long awkward silent were Cross just concentrate on his smoking looking away.

 

_“You know.. You are not forcing me in any way. I.. I really want to please you because as you are feeling guilt for this, I am feeling guilty for taking without giving back? Does that make sense?”_

_“Yeah. Yeah it does.”_

_“Beside I'm an adult now. And since.. We never know what will happen tomorrow so I want to enjoy my time with you. I'm an adult I **need** you Marian. I need to.. To please you in a sexual way too because I.. Ah this is much more embarrassing that I except it to be. I need to be with you in every way I can. I may not be ready to go all the way and you might not be either but I- it doesn't mean we can't enjoy eachother right?”_

 

Cross let out a small laugh pushing Allen down his chest to hug him.

 

_“Am I really being lecture by a brat right now?”_

_“Not lecture just..”_

_“Reassure? I'm the older one here.”_

_“Doesn't mean you don't need it sometime old man.”_

 

They stayed like this for a while before Allen slowly lift up his head.

 

_“Soooo.. Does that mean I can do whatever I want now?”_

_“No.”_

_“Eeeeh? I'll do whatever I want you'll see.”_

 

It was a dirty trick but Allen didn't really care as he activate his innocence using the Crown belt to tied Cross up in a sitting position.

 

_“Tsk, what do you think you are doing cheeky brat?”_

_“What I wanted since a long time. Like that I'm the one in control.”_

_“Don't start something you can't finish.”_

_“Are you really in the position to talk?”_

 

Cross groaned as Allen let his claws hand slightly ripped his shirt, making goosebumps appear on his arms. He glared at Allen, licking his lips while Allen started to bite here and there making him either hiss slightly from the pain or breathed out a moan. Allen chuckled softly at Cross reaction but his body wasn't really lying as he saw that Cross started to picked a tent inside his pants.

 

_“Is this okay?”_

_“If you keep stopping every ten seconds no it's not okay.”_

_“Mmh~ Really? Maybe I'll leave you like this.”_

_“Do that and I'll spank your ass so hard-”_

_“Next time Marian~”_

 

Allen smirked as he pushed down Cross underwear, putting a small kiss on the end of the Cross cock before biting rather hard on Cross thighs, leaving a lot of hickey sometime drawing blood on the surface of the skin. He knew how Cross loved to mark him but since he was the one dominating this time, he could truly enjoy the kiss, enjoy the way Cross did shivered under his mouth. And of course he loved the way Cross was hard rock right in front of his eyes. Slowly, he stuck out his tongue and gave a very slow, teasing lick from the base to the tip of Cross cock, his eyes locked on Cross expression so he wouldn't miss a single thing. He didn't missed the way Cross eyes twitched as he struggled to keep his eye open and stare at Allen, lust darkening his eye as his breath itched, no even trying to hold back his moan of pleasure. Cross didn't expect Allen to do that right away. He was thinking that he would use his hand first but god that tongue felt too good. If only that stupid but right now oh so sexy brat would stop the teasing. Allen stared at Cross before giving another lick on the head before wrapping his hand on the base of Cross cock, simply leaving it here, teasing as he kept licking the head of Cross erection like it was an ice cream, letting out a long low 'hum' at the taste. Cross was barely holding back his moan, his hips slightly jerking to 'force' him to take him in his mouth but each tie his hips jerked, Allen would let out a low chuckle and pulled back.

 

_“Aw Marian are you getting impatient?~ Poor you.”_

_“Make a better use of that mouth than talking.”_

_“Are you ordering me around in that position?”_

 

Cross cursed under his breath but Allen seemed to take pity of the state he was in because he took the head of his erection inside his mouth, moving his hand up and back down to the base while with his other hand he pushed his hand inside his own boxer to touch himself. It was hot the way Cross was shuddering, twitching slightly in his mouth and in his hand. He looked over at Cross before suddenly dropping his hand to take him entirely inside his mouth, making it hit the back of his throat. Thankfully Allen didn't had any gag reflex and he was taking full advantage of that, bowing his head up and down, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having something that big, hot and warm weighting on his tongue. Allen moaned around Cross cock as he started to touch himself faster too excited by Cross moaning his name between curses.

 

_“Aah fuck Allen..~ Your mouth is just so.. warm. Just make me want to.. Fuck it.”_

 

Allen moaned at that comment but he just wasn't ready to lose the control he had gain over Cross. He tighten his throat around Cross cock, he knew Cross was big but the way it was filling his throat, he could feel precum dropping slowly down his throat, it just made him even harder. He already wanted to come but first he had to make Cross come and by the way Cross was leaking, he was right there. He moved his head up and down faster and let Cross shoved forward his hips. It just took him just a few movement to make Cross cum shouting a bit his name. Allen choked a bit as he felt hot cum shooting down his throat and that was enough to make him reach his own limit, coming on his hand. He slowly undo his innocence to let Cross go but couldn't held back the groan when Cross threw him on the bed immediately.

 

_“Oh you.. You are in one hell of a journey.”_

_“I wouldn't ask for more~”_

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **When it's the right time.**




 

 

Today was the day. They had waited long enough, at least in Allen point of view they had waited long enough. Tonight was the night. He had just came back from a rather long mission, he took a long and hot shower, make sure they had oil inside the bedside table so it will be less painful.. The only thing bothering him now was his own nervousness and what if Cross reject him? He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as Cross just got out of the bathroom. He immediately sat on the bed and gestured Allen to come so they could cuddle and kiss. Allen bite on his lips, suddenly a bit shy. He had everything ready, he **was** ready. He knew he was so why was he so damn nervous? He sat on Cross lap and kissed him slowly but passionately. Carefully, they both rolled on the bed and under the cover, Cross ready to sleep for the night after kissing Allen a bit more and maybe maybe more than kissing.

 

_“Marian..”_

_“Yes Allen?”_

_“Marian I want.. Tonight.”_

_“What do you want?”_

_“I.. I'm ready. I.. I want you Marian. No, I **need** you.”_

 

At that, Cross slightly tense, lifting his upper body, one hand caressing Allen's scared cheek.

 

_“Are you sure Allen? It's not because we've been-”_

_“I know. But it's not enough. Just that isn't enough Marian I need you.”_

_“Allen I can sense that you are nervous, we can-”_

_“You are nervous too! But Marian I.. I really am ready. I want you to have sex with me.”_

_“Alright, if you are sure.. I can't really believe this is happening.”_

 

Both of them chuckled slightly before kissing, touching with only the tip of their fingers, slowly undressing the other.

 

_“Let me get in charge tonight. I'll guide you and make it as painless as possible.”_

_“Alright I.. I trust you Marian. I love you.”_

_“I know. Just relax.”_

 

Slowly Cross was on top of Allen guiding him into another passionate kiss before grinding his hips against him making both of them let out a moan that was swallow inside their kiss. Cross kissed his way down, biting maybe a bit too hard on Allen's neck but the moan of pleasure he got in return made him want to bite harder, leaving every inch of his neck covered by bite mark more or less red before going more down. He looked up at Allen, silently asking permission to continue his action. When Allen gave a sharp nod, blushing heavily, Cross smirked letting his fingers just caressing his chest.

 

_“I love it when you play all innocent. You weren't that innocent last time~”_

_“Shut up..”_

_“Do you really want me to shut up?”_

_“.. No. No I love hearing your voice.”_

_“And I love hearing your moan~”_

 

Cross smirked as he squeezed between his fingers Allen's nipples, still leaving marks all over his chest, groaning when he felt Allen jerking his hips against him, rubbing shamelessly their naked erection. At that point, Cross realized they were both impatient, they had waited long enough. Maybe even too long. It felt.. It felt right tonight. He loved the way Allen was shuddering under his hands, the way his body was shaking in a way that was almost imperceptible unless you paid close attention, showing Cross that despite his big talk, Allen was really nervous.

 

_“You know you can always-”_

_“I don't want you to stop. I'm.. I'm nervous yeah I can't really hide that ahah.. But I want it. I want **you**.”_

_“Alright but just so you know you can stop me at any time I won't be mad or be disapointed. We will just take a shower, cuddle and call it a night that's fine with me.”_

_“Marian.. Do you want to stop?”_

_“No. But I'm nervous as well. And your nervousity makes me more nervous.”_

_“Well you know it's the same with me so.. Why don't we focus on the good parts?”_

 

As he said that, Allen once against lift up his hips and let out a loud moan as Cross grind down to meet his thrust. Cross smirked licking his lips before taking one of the small buldge into his mouth, sucking on it, teasing it with his teeth, still playing with the other between his fingers, giving one hard pull.

 

_“A-aah~.. Marian.. Marian you can.. you can harder.”_

_“Well aren't you a needy one huh?”_

 

Allen just blushed and tugged hard on Cross hair as revenge, turn on by the groan Cross gave in return. He hissed slightly when Cross bite down, hard but he definitely enjoyed it as he moaned loudly.

 

_“Ma-Marian n-no more te-teasing~”_

_“But you seems to enjoy it so much.”_

_“I.. Aaah.. Fuck I don't have the.. Patience for it~”_

_“Alright but you will have be a lot more patience because I am not rushing this.”_

_“Aah I already.. Know that. Bedside table. I.. put oil in there.”_

_“You really took care of everything didn't you?”_

 

Cross hummed softly, laying slightly on top of Allen to reach for the oil. He was a bit surprise to feel Allen's arms wrapping themselves around his chest. He smiled softly, patting his head as they rested like that for a while, letting their warm body against each other, slightly rubbing their erections together before Cross pushed himself away so he was sitting between Allen's legs.

 

_“I'm not going to lie it's going to be uncomfortable and will hurt.”_

_“I know. I'm not afraid of a little pain.”_

_“Allen. You don't understand. It's not.. The same kind of pain.”_

_“Mmhmmh.. I know Marian. Beside you are not.. Small. So I know it will hurt but-”_

_“No but. If it's too much you better tell me or else we are not doing this ever again.”_

_“.. Alright. I promise.”_

 

Cross smiled and put a small kiss on Allen's legs before pouring some oil inside his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up and poured some directly on Allen's entrance, smirking as he saw him shivering.

 

_“It's going to warm up soon don't worry Allen.”_

_“Ye-Yeah..”_

 

Slowly Cross wrapped one hand around Allen's erection before pushing one first fingers in, making Allen grimace slightly.

 

_“Painful?”_

_“N-no just.. Uncomfortable. Weird.”_

_“Just stay relaxed. I'll make you feel good.”_

 

Before Allen could answer, he slowly started to move his hand to make him more comfortable slowly starting to wriggled his finger inside of him. He kept moving slowly, watching Allen slowly getting use to the feeling, trying to move by himself on Cross fingers. Cross thrust harder his finger inside, groaning when he heard Allen's moan louder.

 

_“Are you ready for another one?”_

_“Mo-more than ready~”_

_“This one might hurt a little.”_

 

Cross went immediately to kiss Allen as he pushed a seconds fingers in, feeling how tight Allen was and how his jaw tighten slightly as he felt the small pain of being stretched since Cross had started moving his fingers but it was rather quickly forgotten with Cross hand pumping up and down his cock and the kiss. Better safe than sorry, once Allen was comfortable enough, Cross added one last finger.

 

_“Ma-Marian I.. Aaah~ yes ha-harder.. I think I'm.. ready now~”_

_“Mmh~ I think you are. You are fucking yourself on my fingers, swallowing them inside of you and you look like you are about to cum. You are definitely ready.”_

_“The-Then do aah~ do it!”_

_“Or I could just make you come on my fingers and we can stop here, if you want.”_

_“For.. Fuck sake Marian!~ If I don't.. If you don't use your fucking cock I swear I'll break it.”_

_“Ahah fine fine no need to be that vulgar and menacing. But for that you know I need to pull out my fingers.”_

_“Nnngh~”_

 

Allen couldn't help but whimpered when Cross slowly pulled his fingers out, inch by inch, just to tease him some more. Allen was left shaking slightly from the pleasure as Cross poured some more oil on his hard on and on Allen entrance. He took a pillow to put it under Allen's hips just to lift him up a bit and eased up the penetration before taking Allen's legs and make him wrapped them around his waist, the head of his cock brushing slightly against Allen's entrance.

 

_“Are you comfortable in this position?”_

_“Ye-yeah..”_

_“Allen you know we don't have to go all the way. If it became too much for you to handle there is no shame in asking me to stop.”_

_“I-I know. I guess I'm just.. really nervous now.. it's really happening.”_

 

Cross sighed slightly as he saw some sort of fear and incertitude inside Allen's eyes. Of course he was scared it was his first time and Cross wasn't small so even with a lot of preparation it would hurt.

 

_“Alright. Take a deep breath and try, I know it's going to be hard but try to relax.”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Allen?”_

_“Ye-Yeah?”_

_“I love you.”_

 

It was rare that Cross would tell him that he loved him but it always worked like a magic charm, calming him down. But it didn't last very long as Cross entered inside of him making him let out a moan of pain. It was.. bigger than he thought. Harder too. And hotter. It wasn't that the pain was **that** strong (he did got his arm ripped out one time, that was painful.) but it was just.. Something overwhelming. The fact that he was finally doing it with Cross that they were connected right now, managed to bring him close to tearing up. Seeing the tears gathering on the edge of Allen's eyes, Cross immediately brushed them away, putting small kiss over his eyes.

 

_“Ssh ssh.. Do you want me to pull out?”_

_“N-no. No don't you dare..”_

_“Alright relax. Relax, take a deep breath. Aah you are so tight and fucking hot..~”_

 

Cross couldn't help but groaned in pleasure, he just wanted to move, the heat and tightness around him was almost almost making his self control snap. Instead he focused on Allen since he was the one in pain. He slowly wrapped back in hand around his cock to help him focus more on the pleasure and less on the pain of being stretch by something bigger than 3 fingers.

 

_“Yes that's it.. Relax Allen focus on my hand, you are doing great, I love you. Remember to breath. Take a deep breath.”_

_“A-aah.. It's.. bigger than I thought.. Bu-but it fe-feel good to.. have you inside.”_

_“Aah if you say that I won't really be able to control myself.”_

_“Tha-That's good.. I don't want you to.. Control yourself~”_

 

Allen brought Cross closer with his legs around his waist making both of them groan loudly. Cross glared slightly at Allen trying to know if he was feeling better or at least less in pain and when Allen gave a nod with a seductive smile, he decided to move, giving a small thrust into that really tight place, groaning in pleasure. He kept his hand moving on Allen's cock to relaxed him a bit more.

 

_“Are you.. still in pain?”_

_“N-no Marian please~..”_

_“Begging already?~”_

_“Do-don't act.. Co-coy when you are.. Like **that** too~”_

_“Less talking more moaning.”_

_“We-well if you mo-moved- Aaah!~”_

 

He was cut off as he felt Cross slowly pulled out and pushed in with one sharp thrust, that made Cross smirked despite the groan of pleasure that escape his lips. Allen needed to be remind that right now, he was in control. He started off slow, concentrate on how **good** Allen felt, on how **tight** he was, how hot he was looking underneath him. It was harder to hold back than he thought.

 

_“Fuck Allen. You just.. You are incredible sexy like this. I want to make you lose your mind.”_

_“A-Aah Marian~ Marian ha-harder.”_

_“Harder? Like that?”_

_“Aaaah yes!~”_

 

Cross had snapped his hips, entering Allen in one deep and hard thrust. Seeing that Allen didn't whimper in pain and in fact that he was pushing his hips to meet with his thrust, he decided to go faster and harder. He let go of Allen's erection to grabbed his hips so he could be more forceful. Allen was lost in the pleasure already but when Cross started moving faster and harder, hitting dead on that ball of nerves inside of him, he lost it. He threw his head back, moaning loudly Cross name, his legs shaking around Cross waist as he did his best too meet with each thrust but in that position he just didn't have a lot of leverage. The bed was hitting the wall at each hard thrust, Cross was leaning above Allen, taking him inside an open kiss, making saliva dripped on his chin. Allen had his arms tightly wrapped around Cross neck, his nails digging inside his back.

 

_“Allen, Allen, Allen~ Fuck I love you.”_

_“MariAaan~ Marian fuck~ I- I love you too! I.. I can't it's just to-too good!”_

_“That's alright Allen. Come. Come for me. I'm close too.”_

 

Cross simply let go of his self control and let his hips moved faster, moaning inside Allen's ears. It last just a few minutes before Allen came in a loud cry quickly followed by Cross. They didn't move or talk for a few minutes, just taking back their breath.

 

_“You okay?”_

_“Ye-Yeah.. Yes. More than good.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

 

Slowly Cross pulled out, staring maybe a bit too much as his cum dripped out of Allen before taking him against his chest so both of them would laid down inside the bed.

 

_“Let's take a shower later.”_

_“Yeah.. I can't really move right now.”_

 

Despite their need for a shower they both ended up falling asleep in each other arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. At least for now. This fanfic had been a wild ride. I wouldn't have started it if it wasn't for Kokoko-sir and my girlfriend.
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, I would love if you stick around for more. I might update it every once in a while if an ideas pops up.  
> I am also writing a new story, a Cross/Allen school AU. This time I will include more characters and it will have a plot! If you would be so kind and give it a go I would be really thankful.
> 
> Thank you for everyone that read this. I hope you will stick around with me and engage in a new wild adventure.
> 
> It's not the end, just a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading the first part of this little stories! More are definitely to come!  
> You can thank Kokokosir for this writing, that's why it's a gift! We were talking about their first time and how awkward stuff could be. How Allen wasn't so innocent and all.
> 
> I will write their first time together, I just wanted to write a couple of idea that came into my mind while talking. Turned out we think more alike than I thought at first.
> 
> Anyways I hope you'll enjoy these stories since more is going to come!


End file.
